Spriggan2k17
by Joey Bluemarine
Summary: Porque cada vez que estaban juntos era toda una experiencia, fuera para bien o para mal pero a quien le importa lo que pase cuando tienes amigos¿Verdad? " Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island


_**Disclamer:**_ Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fin está hecho sin fines de lucro.

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_ Y he vuelto a las andadas XDD Exactamente porque como pueden imaginar, es otro fic y como no ¡Es con los SPRIGGAN 12! XDD

Porque necesitan amor y como el fandom los dejan de lado (Cuánta maldad, gente :v) Pues decidí seguir con el desmadre, total ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? XDDD :x

 ** _Team:_** Fluff

 _ **Equipo:**_ Spriggan 12

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Universo Alternativo, posible OOC y unos Spriggan más "graciosos" dentro de lo que cabe xD

 _ **Prompt:**_ 14\. Así que, ¿es un no a la montaña rusa?

 ** _Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island_**

 _ **Disfruten**_

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí-. Invel se pasó una mano por la frente mientras cerraba su auto y se aseguraba de que el resto de sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo, ya habían pasado por muchas "situaciones" cuando se trataba de robos e Invel prefería evitar que lamentar.

Especialmente cuando la mitad de sus compañeros le pueden (Y darán) una paliza al infeliz que se atreva a robarles así que mejor evitar volver a pasar por explicaciones con la policía.

Larcade sonrió ante la clara molestia del chico de lentes -Por el simple hecho de que es el único lugar del que no hemos sido betados-. Aclaro mientras todos empezaban a caminar hacia al parque de diversiones -Aún, claro está-. Agregó con una sonrisa que Serena, Dimaria, Irene y Wahl compartieron haciendo que Invel se tapará la cara con una mano, no podía con esos idiotas.

Aunque claro no todos se estaban divirtiendo con eso, August casparreo para llamar la atención de todos -Nos algo de lo cual deban reírse- Inicio mirando a cada uno de ellos

-Para empezar: Serena, no debiste pelearte con aquel grupo de covers de aquel bar solo porque tú puedes cantar mejor que ellos. Dimaria, tú no debiste coquetear con las meseras del mismo restaurante, sabemos que Larcade y tú tienen una relación liberar pero recuerden no hacerlo otra vez en público. Irene, sabemos perfectamente que no te molesta el que te vean desnuda pero eso no significa que te puedas desnudar en la playa, no todos piensan igual que tú y por último Wahl, no sé en qué pensabas cuando creíste que fingir ser un crítico de cocina sería buena idea para comer gratis.

Los mencionados solo ignoraron el regaño, haciendo que August soltará un suspiro ¿Porque se molestaba en llamarles la atención si al final, ningno de ellos le iban a escuchar? Era su culpa.

-Es un buen punto pero aún así pudimos ir a un museo o tener un día de campo, hubiera sido menos humillante que venir a un parque de diversiones como niños de preescolar-. Apunto Neinhart mientras seguía a sus compañeros intentando que le pusieran atención pero fue ignorado como siempre que estaban en grupo.

Una vez dentro del parque, Bradman fue alcanzado por los guardias debido a que su "espeluznante y extraña máscara" empezaba a incomodar a algunos padres además de asustar a algunos niños que pasaban cerca de ellos por lo que se llevaron a Bradman con ellos, Jacob fue con ellos para evitar que Bradman se pusiera "salvaje" pero todos sabían que solo se iba porque no podía soportar ver tantas mujeres en "ropa tan indecente" ¿ Que tenía de indecente un shorts o una falda? Solo Jacob sabía así que lo dejaron ir para evitar problemas o alguna vergüenza ajena.

En algún momento los 10 restantes se separaron con Serena, Brandish, Larcade y Dimaria en camino hacia al túnel del amor, Wahl, Irene y Ajeel se fueron a la primera oportunidad con Irene llevándose a Neinhart con ella ¿Porque? Nadie sabía y ni querían saber por último Invel y August fueron a comer después de todo, no había problema con dejar solos a sus compañeros porque después de todo son adultos responsables ¿Verdad?.

-No creí que también vinieras con nosotros, Randi-. Menciono Dimaria divertida mientras una berrinchuda Brandish los seguí desde atrás, la de cabellos verdosos solo miro al de coletas, el cual le devolvió la mirada sin pena -No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, _Brandi_ -. Dijo Serena mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombres, ganándose un pisotón por parte de la chica mientras Larcade mencionaba algo acerca de "Fingir odio es una prueba irrefutable de amor" para diversión de Dimaria y Serena.

-Mas te vale que cumplas tu promesa, conejo-. Sentenció Brandish con desdén dirigido al castaño.

-Por supuesto, dos semanas sin molestarte. No soy tan distraído, Brandi-. Devolvió burlón una vez que llegaron al túnel del amor.

Ajeel llegó rápidamente a los juegos mecánicos donde desde giros de inclinación hasta el tornado y el giro superior se alzaban a su visita, con una sonrisa saco desde sus pantalones unas sospechosas bolsas con líquidos y con una sonrisa fue al directo al giro superior.

Irene y Neinhart se encontraban caminando hasta que llegaron a la sección acuática del parque de diversiones con Irene sonriendo, cosa que a Neinhart no le agradaba bastante. -Señorita Irene, por favor no haga nada, por favor-. Suplico conociéndola, Irene simplemente hizo caso omiso.

-Vamos Neinhart ¿Donde quedó tu espíritu de rebeldía?-. Preguntó burlona, Neinhart solo suspiró.

El sabía que Irene no tenía "espíritu de rebeldía" si no que era una mujer bastante anarquista cuando se trataba de las reglas y lo que la sociedad imponía. Neinhart sospecha que la señorita Belserion debía de estar loca pero nunca lo diría y cuando vio que Irene fijo la vista en los rápidos, Neinhart sabía que serían expulsados del parque de diversiones, solo esperaba que no fueran betados de por vida.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Wahl recorría el parque hasta llegar a su objetivo, la sección de mantenimiento del parque -Esto le enseñará a Invel y August a no regañarme además solo apagare la energía del parque por un rato ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?.

 _Pobre e inocente Wahl, al menos fue optimista ¿Eso vale no?_

Invel no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo al dejar que sus compañeros de trabajo estuvieran por si solos en un parque pero August lo calmo recordándole que estaban en un parque de diversiones ¿Que es lo peor que podrían hacer? Exactamente nada.

-No entiendo cómo puede estar tan tranquilo, Señor August- Menciono Invel frotando sus sienes, sentía como si el desastre se acercará a cada segundo que pasaba.

August dio una mordida a su pan dulce antes de contestar -Ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal cuando no estamos en la compañía del Señor Dragneel- Aclaro -Además el Señor Dragneel nos dio esté libre para pasarlo aquí ya que es el único lugar del que no estamos betados así que disfrútalo-.

Invel se debatió si debía hacerle caso y disfrutar del parque, tras mucho pensar se decidió a hacerle caso a August porque tenía razón. Zeref había sido lo suficientemente amable como para que pudieran tomar un día libre además de darle suficiente dinero como para pagar las entradas, lo mínimo que podía hacer era disfrutarlo.

En ese momento la energía del parque se fue dejando las atracciones sin energía pero Invel no se molestó aunque deseo criticar el aparentemente pobre mantenimiento del parque pero no lo hizo si no que miro a August y le pregunto si le gustaría dar una vuelta hasta que volviera la energía para que pudieran disfrutar de la montaña rusa. August, orgulloso de como Invel se esforzaba por disfrutar del parque accedió.

Unos 15 minutos después August e Invel iban en camino hacia la montaña rusa, una vez que la energía volvió al parque. Invel se sentía extrañamente tranquilo tanto que sonreía levemente -La verdad es que tuvo razón, August- Dijo Invel -Me siento bien al disfrutar de este parque, al final no es un destino tan malo como pensaba en un inicio-. Pero antes de que August hablará escucharon como alguien los llamaba.

Al voltear pudieron observar a Larcade y Dimaria con la ropa mal puesta, el cabello despeinado, alborotados además de que Larcade tenía lápiz labial por toda la cara, Irene y Neinhart estaban mojados por completo y con unas toallas para secarse con Neinhart tapándose la cara de la vergüenza mientras Irene sonreía con altanería orgullosa de haber lanzado a Neinhart al agua y lanzarse ella también solo porque tenía calor, Ajeel y Wahl eran sujetados por dos guardias que los miraban completamente furiosos con Ajeel manchado de algo negro que olía asqueroso mientras que Brandish y Serena los seguían con la de cabellos verdosos molesta y un sonrojo en la cara mientras se tapaba fuertemente con su gabardina y Serena estaba mojado además de tener la marca de una cachetada marcando su mejilla derecha.

Invel observó a los guardias que los observaban furiosos haciendo que soltará un suspiro de frustración y molestia. Jamás debió de bajar la guardia con sus compañeros, eran peores que un grupo de preescolar.

August miro la escena decepcionado y en un intento de aliviar la tensión dijo.

 _-Así que, ¿es un no a la montaña rusa?-_.

Invel lo miro y el miro a Invel un largo tiempo.

Definitivamente era un no a la montaña rusa, pero al menos pueden decir que fue toda una experiencia ¿Verdad?.


End file.
